Results
by xochuckandblairxo
Summary: Blair thinks she may be pregnant. She needs to face the result of sleeping with Nate and Chuck. Not a very good summary, sorry! eventually should be C/B! More chapters to come.
1. Results of Two Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(A/N) This story starts off when Blair think she is pregnant. Chuck never said the things in the bar to Blair and she never tried to leave. But Blair is still mad at Chuck for ruining her ball. And Nate is mad because he found out about Chuck and Blair.

**Chapter One. Results of Two Boys.**

_'No this cannot be happening! I cannot possibly be pregnant' _Blair thought. ' _It could be __Chucks OR Nates.But I need to find out.' _

After Serena went to go get the test and came back with it the two girls sat on Blairs bed.

"So are you going to take the test B?" Serena said gently.

"Yeah, but S, do you think maybe I could be alone"

Serena looked hurt but she slowly stood up from the bed.

"Serena I really don't want to hurt you, your my best friend, but I just feel like i should do this alone. Do you understand?"

Serena smiled a small smile and said " Yeah B its fine. Call me later though okay?"

"Okay" Blair replied and hugged her best friend.

Blair walked into her large bathroom and looked around it. She glanced in the mirror and saw her scared looking reflection staring back and quickly glanced away. She looked at the toilet and remembered the times she had thrown up in it and felt a wave of nauseousness fall over her but she quickly shook it away. ' _No, I am not doing that anymore, I'm better than that_.' Blair thought to herself. '_ Unless its just morning sickness...No no no' Damn it just take the test_!'

As Blair waited for the test to show its result she stared in the mirror. For some odd reason she really wanted it to be positive. "No Im just being crazy, why would i want to be a teenage mom?!" Blair said aloud. '_Because your sick of trying to be perfect'_ the annoying little voice in her head said.

'Was she just sick of trying to be perfect? Or did she really want a little baby. A baby that she could hold and love and take care of and that would love her back. No she didnt. Because it would ruin the plan. Although that plan was kind of ruined anyways since Nate didnt want her anymore. But did she even want Nate anymore?! _**What am i **__**thinking?! Why am I doubting that I love Nate? Its always been Nate**__. 'Exactly, you have __always loved Nate so how would you know if you loved someone else all along?! __**Like who?? **__Like Chuck?!_** No, Chuck was a jerk. I hate him! **_Sureee you do.' _

Oh god.She was having conversation with herself inside of her head. She was crazy!

Blair was shocked out of her confusing thoughts when she noticed that the test had gotten its answer. Blair stared at the lines for a moment before reality sank in.


	2. Results of the Test

Disclaimer- I own nothing

(A/N) Please Review! Any criticism or ideas would be helpful! Thanks.

**Chapter Two. Results of the Test**

It was positive. The test was positive. And for some reason Blair was torn. The logical thing would be for her to be devastated. But for some reason she just wasn't. The thought of getting to have a baby seemed so.. exciting.

But after staring at the test and then her stomach reality set in. _'If I keep the baby then how would I go to school? I would be huge! Everyone would laugh at me and call me a whore. Oh my god! The dad. Who is the dad?! I slept with Nate and Chuck in the same week! I **am** a whore! I'm a fat ugly pregnant whore!'_

Tears sprang into Blairs eyes. The next thing she knew her finger was down her throat and she was puking again. Tears were now pouring and her throat was burning. _'No I can't be doing this, I can't' _

Blair knew she needed to call someone and her first instinct was Serena. But she felt so ashamed. How could she tell Serena that she was _doing it_. It made it even harder because Serena was so _perfect. _Everyone thought she was. Blair was always second best next to Serena. Serena was prettier, and skinnier, and more carefree, and funner. Blairs own mother liked Serena better. Teachers liked Serena better. Girls at school liked Serena better. Guys liked Serena better. Total strangers liked Serena better.

And Nate... Nate liked Serena better. Blair knew it. She could tell by the way he looked at her. And yet she still stayed with Nate. _'Why did I stay with Nate, why am i trying to get him back? He loves Serena and Serena loves him'._

Only one person ever looked at Blair first and then Serena. And that was Chuck. Chuck had always put Blair before Serena. '_No, it doesnt matter. Chuck is a jerk and he ruined my ball on purpose. **But he still liked you first. He still does'**_

There was that annoying voice again. Why did it like Chuck so much?!

But just then the handsome person that Blairs voice seemed to like walked in.

_'Oh my god what do i do? Now he knows. Oh no Oh no Oh no! He's going to think Im weak and pathetic. Or worse he won't even care at all.'_

Chuck looked shocked at first but then he quickly bent down and embraced Blair. And she just cryed into his shirt, without any thoughts going through her mind at all.

_**Chucks POV**_

_'When I walked in and saw Blair sitting there on the floor crying, with puke in the toilet it finally all made sense. How everytime someone dissapointed her she went to the bathroom. Or if she ate a lot. I looked at her, so tiny and fragile and i realized that i loved her. Yes me, Chuck Bass, loved somebody.'_

Chuck hugged Blair and they sat there. Just Blair crying into his shirt and Chuck just holding her. It was peaceful and after a while Blair drifted off to sleep. Chuck lifted her up and set her on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight B"


End file.
